Skip to the Good Part
by Ai Laik Heda Lexa
Summary: Clarke us a single mother. It's been that way since she told the love of her life that she was pregnant and he just up and walked away. Leaving her to raise his kid sister, a baby, and finish med school all while he was off doing God knows what. And you know what? She's doing a damn good job if you ask her. Thank you very much. But what happens when the man she once loved returns?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first one hundred fanfiction! Please let me know what you think! And please be nice!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Clarke**

"Octavia! Let's go! You're going to be late for your first day of high school!" Clarke calls into the kitchen of her three bedroom apartment.

It's the apartment that she got two years ago after she had gotten her new job. It paid her well enough that she was finally able to move out of the run-down Blake house, and buy a place that wasn't falling apart completely. Originally her and Octavia had wanted to stay in that house… for the first year at least. During that first year they were trapped under the illusion that Bellamy would come back. But after Aurora came along, and Clarke was still taking care of all of the kids on her own, they realized that he wouldn't come back.

As soon as they realized that Bellamy was gone for good, they started to slowly resent the house. The leaky sink that use to be so endearing started to hold the painful memories of Bellamy trying to fix it, while the two girls gave him an unbelievably hard time about what he was doing wrong. The house had just begun to fill up with painful memories, and they wanted out. So as soon as Clarke had enough money to buy a nice, new place… she did.

"It's not my fault that some idiot decided it was a good idea to have school start at the ungodly hour of seven thirty! In middle school I didn't have to be there until eight thirty! This is like some kind of torture! That's what this is torture!" She exclaims as she walks out with Aurora on her back and a waffle in her other hand.

"Pfft! You want to know what was torture? Having to watch the Wiggles over and over again while you're trying to study for your exit exam! Now that was torture!" Clarke tells her laughingly, reaching out to grab her daughter, picking her up with a small "oommf".

"I withdraw my previous statement," she says as she scoops up her backpack and her books.

"Darn right you do," She tells her. "Now let's go! I want to get some pictures before we go!"

"Oh my god Clarke! You are such a mom!" Octavia says as Clarke steer her out the door and lock it behind herself.

"I feel like you meant for that to be offensive, but seeing as how I am a mom, I will definitely take that as a compliment." Clarke tells her, as they walk towards the elevator. When they're about five feet away she puts Aurora down so she could push the button.

"You're a great mama, mama!" Aurora feels the need to finally speak up. Clarke laughs and shakes her head, grabbing her tiny little hand in the process.

"Plus, I told Jasper and Monty's parents that we'd pick them up today. I want a picture of all three of you, and I want to get to the school early enough that I won't be embarrassing you guys." Clarke tells her.

"Please, Clarke, you're _legally_ my mom, so I have to _legally_ find you embarrassing. It's the law." She tells her seriously with a nod of her head.

It was true. Clarke was legally her mom. After it got out that Bellamy had left, Child Protective Services was going to take Octavia away. So Clarke did the only thing that she could think of. She adopted her. She was over eighteen, it was perfectly legal, and since Clarke was technically the only family that she had left, the courts let her keep her. And that was that. She was a pregnant nineteen year old med student with a nine year old adoptive daughter. How hard could it be?

"So you're saying that it's completely legal for me to embarrass you whenever I want?" She asks her.

"Clarke, all moms are embarrassing, whether they're trying to be or not." She tells Clarke like she's trying to let her down easy.

"That is actually kind of hurtful O," Clarke tells her wiping away fake tears.

"You don't embarrass me mama!" Aurora tells her earnestly, with one of the sweetest smiles that she's ever seen.

"Aww, kiddo! That's so sweet!" Clarke exclaims pulling Aurora to her and allowing her to wrap her arms around her thighs. "You're going to regret saying that in three years. Just you watch!"

Octavia barks out a laugh as they step in to the lobby of our building. On the way out all three of them call out a greeting to the doorman.

"How ya doin' Mr. Kane?" Aurora asks him. She has that man wrapped around her little finger, 'cause every morning, when she said hello he would somehow produce a lollipop for her, and ever since she said that it wasn't fair that Octavia didn't get anything either, he would produce some obscure piece of candy for her too.

"Oh you know I am just feeling…" he produces a peach lollipop for her, "peachy this mourning! How about yourself?" Aurora just giggles, taking the lollipop and telling him that she's doing peachy too.

As the two Griffins and one Blake walk towards their car he calls out to them.

"Octavia!" He calls.

"What?" She calls back as she turns around.

"It's from France this time!" He tosses her a hard candy, not waiting for a response before he heads back inside.

"Oh! I've always wanted to go to France!" Octavia exclaims before shoving the candy into her mouth.

"Hey, don't forget that Aunt Raven is staying with you guys tonight okay? I'm working the night shift. And Uncle Miller is going to bring y'all dinner. Is that cool?"

"Yeah that's cool with me Clarke. It's been a while since I've seen Uncle Miller." Octavia says, barely glancing over from the view outside of the car.

"Yeah! It's cool! I love Uncle Miller and Aunt Raven!" Aurora says from her car seat, bouncing excitedly.

"Don't worry Rory," Octavia says, "we know how much you love them. You tell us every time you find out that they're coming over."

Clarke met Raven when they were sixteen. Clarke had been dating her boyfriend without knowing it. Raven had barged into the cafeteria when the two were eating lunch together. Marched right on up to Finn and kissed him. When both Clarke and Raven realized what had happened, they took turns slapping Finn and have been friends ever since. When Clarke found out that she was pregnant, Raven was the only person who stood behind her one hundred percent. There had been a time when she was so depressed about Bellamy leaving and having a kid that, she had thought about getting an abortion.

" _Clarke what's wrong?" Raven's voice asks through the phone. She could hear Clarke crying and she got worried._

" _I can't do this Raven!" Clarke tells her. "I can't do this on my own! I can't be a mother! Look what I have to go off of, you've met my mother she's horrid!"_

" _Clarke every thing is going to be fine. You'll ge-" Raven starts, only to be cut off by Clarke._

" _No it's not! I can't have a baby and raise a nine year old! I'm only nineteen! I'm in school! What kind of home would I be bringing a baby into? Hmm? An awful one that's what! I can't support two kids at my age! And my mom hasn't talked to me since she found out that I was pregnant. Bellamy left with the typical, "I'm going to the store, we're out of milk," shtick!" Clarke rambles on to her._

" _Clarke! You're not alone! You'll get through this!" Raven tells her softly._

" _The only way that I can get through this is if I don't have to worry about a baby. I can't raise a baby like this." Clarke says, letting a sob escape at the end._

" _Clarke what are you saying? Where are you?" Raven asks her, desperation seeping through her voice._

" _I'm at the clinic Raven. I'm getting an abortion." She whispers._

" _No! Clarke, listen to me! Don't do this okay? You and I both know that you'll never be able to live with yourself." She pleads with her. Not knowing if her words are getting through to her at all._

" _But Raven I-"She starts but Raven cuts her off._

" _No Clarke! This isn't what you believe in! You believe that every life counts! Okay? You're not alone, Clarke! I will be with you every step of the way. And if by the time that baby is here and you don't want it then we'll put her up for adoption. Okay? But you will not kill that baby? Okay?" Raven asks her. She waits for a response, but she doesn't get one._

" _Okay?" She asks again._

" _Okay." Clarke whispers back._

" _Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry. Do you want me to come get you? We can go get some ice cream, and pick Octavia up from school." Raven tells her._

" _Yes please, I don't think I can be alone right now." Clarke tells her brokenly._

She met Nathan Miller on the day that her daughter was born.

" _Octavia! Aaagghhh! Octa-ahh!" Clarke called and groaned for Octavia._

" _Clarke! What's happening?" She asks as she rushes to the blonde's side._

" _I nee-agh! I need you to call 911! The baby's comi-aaaahaaa!" She cries out, grabbing onto Octavia's hand and squeezing, causing Octavia to yelp in surprise and pain._

" _Please hurry!" And off Octavia goes, rushing to the phone that's hanging on the wall._

" _Hello?" She says into the receiver. "I need help, my friend is hurt! She's screaming a lot, she says that it's time!... Yeah, she said that a baby's coming! Please help my friend!"_

 _After she hangs up she rushes back to Clarke's side. And tries to get her to lie down._

" _Come on Clarke! The lady on the phone said that I have to help you relax!" Octavia frantically told the writhing blonde. "Don't worry she said that help was on the way!"_

" _After help gets here I want you to call Raven okay? She's going to stay with you while I'm recovering." Clarke barely squeezes out to her before crying out again._

" _Okay, Clarke. Okay." Octavia says._

 _They sit there for what feels like hours until they finally hear sirens approaching. Octavia tries her best not to panic when Clarke screams again but she's finally starting to break. When they hear the knock at they door, Octavia almost cries in relief as she sprints to open it._

" _Hey, my name is Officer Miller and this is Officer Monroe, can you take us to your friend?" The male officer asks her she just nods and sprints back to where Clarke is laying down. She tries not to cry out when Clarke does but when she hears Clarke scream she starts to cry._

" _Monroe, calm her down! Ma'am, I need to have a look, okay? I need to see if we have time to get you to the hospital." Officer Miller said, as soothingly as he could to Clarke. She couldn't answer so she just nodded her head, allowing him to look. It's then that she has never been more thankful for the muumuu that Raven got her as a joke a month ago._

" _Okay Ma'am-" he starts again, but she interrupts him._

" _Clarke! My name is Clarke!" She screams._

" _Okay, Clarke," he says calmly, "it's time to push."_

 _When the baby was finally out, Monroe gave Miller a pair of scissors that she had dosed in alcohol and he cut the cord. He cooed as the baby screamed, trying to calm her down before handing her to her mother._

" _Clarke, I am happy to tell you that you have a beautiful baby girl." He said as she pulled the baby to her chest._

" _She is so precious! Octavia! Come here!" She waited or the girl to approach before she spoke again. "What should we name her Octavia?"_

" _Really? I can name her?" Octavia asked excitedly._

" _Of course you can. We're all a family now. Naming her should be a family ordeal." Clarke told her gently._

" _Can we name her Aurora? Can we name her after mommy?" Octavia asked her, unsure of whether or not the answer would be positive._

" _Of course we can sweetie. Let's call her Aurora Raven Griffin. How does that sound, hmm?"_

" _I love it!" She cried._

 _After that when Clarke was in the hospital, Miller and Monroe, stopped by everyday to say "hi" to Clarke and Aurora. Soon after that they had become great friends. Clarke even asked Miller to be Aurora's godfather._

"Thanks for picking us up Dr. Griffin," Jasper said as he climbed into the back to sit next to Aurora.

"Don't thank her yet Jas, she wants to take pictures." Octavia tells him swerving to face him.

"Aww! Dr. Griffin!" Monty whines as he climbs in after Jasper.

"Suck it up! And what have I told you boys about calling me Clarke? Dr, Griffin is my mother." Clarke reprimands them.

"Are we going to get this show on the road or what?" Jasper asks, tickling Aurora, making her giggle so much her face turned red.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

 **And that's the end of chapter 1! Please review and let me know what you think! More should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooo! Next Chapter! Please review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Bellamy**

Bellamy had been back in Richmond for five months now; ever since he got a transfer from Norfolk. His new department isn't all that bad his new partner is actually a pretty cool guy. At first he was a little upset that his old partner had to take a desk job because she got pregnant, but he got over it after a while.

Bellamy had learned enough about him to know that Miller was a pretty trustworthy guy. He had to be if he was going to be watching Bellamy's back. This is what Bellamy did now. He made himself into a better man; he protected people, like he had always dreamed of doing. He was something to be proud of. But if he could he would trade it all to be with his family again.

If asked he would tell you that leaving his pregnant girlfriend and his little sister, was the biggest mistake of his life. There wasn't a day that went by that Bellamy didn't think of them. For the longest time he had wondered what his child looked like; whether it was a boy or a girl. If it had Clarke's eyes or his hair. It killed him that he didn't know how his family was doing.

So when he heard about Dr. Griffin, the new wonder at VCU Medical Center, he asked for a transfer. He had originally stopped by his childhood home, expecting them to be there, but instead he had found a random old couple. So, he looked them up. He found them in a new apartment building. They had a doorman and everything.

He wouldn't call it stalking exactly, he'd call it caring enough about somebody to check and see how they're doing… frequently. He started to live for the days when Clarke, Octavia, and his daughter would walk hand in hand to the park down the street. Watching them race u the steps to the playground; watching his daughter win every time. Oblivious to her mother and Aunt trying to tackle each other behind her; because every time one would pull ahead and catch up to his daughter the other one would deliberately slow them down.

He especially liked watching the three play that game where the ground is lava, and Clarke was always the lava monster. There was once a time when he say his daughter up close. Blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly upturned button nose just like her mother. But she had his freckles, his smile, and his dimples. She was perfect. Bellamy's not afraid to admit that he went home and cried that day. As stupid and cheesy as it sounds, he went home and cried over all of the things he chose to miss when he walked away.

There are times when he thinks about approaching them, but then he remembers how he left.

* * *

 _It was the morning after she told him that she was pregnant. He had stayed up all night trying to think of a solution to this problem. He was already trying to raise O and he was barely able to do that with her help, how was he supposed to be a father? After thinking about that all night he thought his only solution would be to leave._

" _Hey Big Brother! Whatcha doin'?" Octavia asked as she bounded into the kitchen. That alone broke his heart._

" _I'm getting ready to head to the store, we're all out of milk," he told the wall behind the sink. He's completely unable to look her in the eye; because she'll know that he's lying. She's always been able to tell when he was lying._

" _Where's Clarke?" She asked. At age nine she had already known Clarke for two years and she completely idolized her._

" _She's still upstairs sleeping." He told her still not looking at her._

" _No I'm not." A voice sounds from behind him, startling him into turning around._

" _Good morning," he greeted her, trying his best to act as if nothing is wrong._

" _Mornin'." she yawns back. "Do you think we should tell her now?" She asks him._

" _Tell me what?" Octavia asks them excitedly._

" _Well Octavia," Bellamy starts, but Clarke finishes for him._

" _How would you feel about being an aunt?" She asks Octavia. The squeal that his little sister lets loose makes him flinch._

" _Hey babe?" he asks Clarke waiting for her to turn around._

" _Yeah?" she asks looking at him._

" _I gotta go get some milk, okay? We're all out."_

" _Okay, see you in a bit, love you." She tells him planting a sweet kiss on his cheek._

" _Love you too. Bye Octavia, I love you!" he called as he exited the house. He waits for her to respond with an 'I love you' of her own before he closes the door. And that was it he was gone._

 _He didn't actually make the decision to leave until he was almost home, with the milk sitting on the floor board._

* * *

He wouldn't be able to stand the way that they'll look at him. They wouldn't even be able to look him in the eye they would be so ashamed of him. Especially Octavia. She's old enough now to understand what he actually did. She's old enough understand all of the things that Clarke's done for her. She'd understand that Bellamy _chose_ to abandon them; while Clarke _chose_ to stay, even though she didn't have to. It's that simple.

He wishes that he could be with them now. He watch's as the three walk out of the building and towards their car.

"Yeah man, don't worry, I'll be in today, it was just a twenty-four hour bug." Bellamy told Miller over the phone. In truth though, Bellamy hadn't been sick. He had spent the day watching his family, just be a family… without him.

And he knows, he _knows_ that it's weird for him to follow them around everywhere, but it's the only way that he can even kind of be with them. And even though it hurts more than anything to watch them from afar, at least he knows that they're okay.

"Okay, man, but I'm telling you now, I can't hang out after shift today. I'm going to see my goddaughters." Miller tells him, and Bellamy can just sense his smile through the phone.

"Yeah, yeah, your infamous goddaughters, don't worry, I already have plans." He tells him.

"And what plans are those exactly?" he asks Bellamy.

"I'm just meeting up with some old friends. Don't worry about me." He says.

"Okay well I'll see you later."

"See you later."

He follows them until they get to the high school and he watches as Clarke makes the two boys and Octavia line up for a picture. He sees Octavia role her eyes, but with the smile that she gives the camera he can tell that she doesn't mean it. He chuckles to himself when the three teenagers wrap her in a hug and refuse to let go; no matter how many times she pats their backs.

Sitting there watching them, there is nothing in this whole entire freaking world that I wouldn't give to be a part of that.

* * *

 **Clarke**

"Okay guys! Smile real big for the camera! That's it! Now say, 'I'm a big kid now!' Come on say it!" Clarke says as the three kids' line up to take the picture. She sees Octavia role her eyes but she smiles and repeats the words anyways.

"Group hug!" Monty and Jasper cry out at the same time. And the three teenagers rush Clarke pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Okay guys, that's enough," she says but they don't slacken their hold. "That's good." She pats their backs but they don't let go until the bell rings.

"Okay, skedaddle! Get to class you hooligans!" Jasper and Monty walk away but Octavia stays behind, suddenly looking serious.

"O what's wrong?" Clarke asks her. Octavia shifts awkwardly before she answers.

"I've never really had a mom before. You know the story, my mom got cancer when I was two, after that she was sick for four years, so she was never able to actually take care of me. Bellamy did the best that he could before he left, but you've always been the one constant in my life.

"You got me through the awfully awkward years of middle school, and you got me through Bell leaving us. You have always been there no matter what. Hell-"

"Language." Clarke interrupts.

"Sorry, not sorry. Hell, you even adopted me when you were nineteen and pregnant. And I love you for that. And I know that I've never called you 'mom' before. I think that that's because I'm still holding on to that childish dream that you'll marry my brother and we'll all live happily ever after. And a part of me thinks that I'm always going to hold on to that dream, even though I know that you won't end up with him, I just feel too weird calling you mom, but Clarke I want you to know that you _are_ my mom. You are my best friend, and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you." She pulls out a little box and hands it to Clarke.

When Clarke opens hit she sees a little heart shaped locket that says 'mom'. And when she opens it she sees a picture of her and Octavia smiling at the camera like there was no tomorrow, and another picture of Clarke, Octavia, and Aurora with the two girls on either side of Clarke planting huge kisses on her cheeks while she makes a funny, scrunched up face at the camera.

"Oh, Octavia. It's perfect! I love it! I love it so much!" Clarke pulls her in for a tight hug and tries not to cry. "O, you are one of the best things that ever happened to me. I wouldn't trade any of this for the world. I love you kiddo."

"I love you too Clarke!" She says, pulling away and swiping at her eyes, trying to get rid of any evidence of tears. "I need to get to class! I'll see you tomorrow! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Clarke calls back as Octavia runs for the doors. She turns to look at Aurora, who is happily sipping her apple juice in her car seat.

"You little Missy, aren't allowed to grow up. You understand me? You have, to stay this young." Clarke tells her before she closes the door and walks to the front of the car settling into her seat.

"Okay, mama. I won't."

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 2! Please Review! They make me super happy! Let me know what you thought of Bellamy's PoV and what you thought of Octavia's talk with Clarke. More should be up, sometime soon!**

 **~S**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this story, sooner or later I'm going to have some of the same situations from the show, because I think that that's one of the best ways to establish the characters relationships.**

 **Plus I totally ship Harper and Monty. I don't know what their ship name is. Is it Monper, Harpty, Monter, Harnty, Marper, Morper, Harty. What? Please let me know!**

 **Okie Dokie! Let's get this show on the road!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Clarke**

According to Clarke having to go to the principles office on the first day of school is not fun; especially when you have three kids sitting next to you who are bleeding from various places.

"Please, Mr. Jaha, if we could just listen to their side of the story it might shine some light the situation." Clarke tried to plead with the principle.

"I don't think that that's a very good idea, Ms. Griffin." Jaha leans back in his chair folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, you know what Mr. Jaha? I can't help you come up with an agreeable punishment if I don't know what they did. So if you won't mind shutting up; I'd like to let my kid and her friends explain," Clarke states, turning to Octavia, Jasper, and Monty before continuing. "Now who wants to explain first?"

"They were trying to bully our friend Clarke!" Octavia says. Jasper and Monty just nod their heads waiting to talk.

"And which friend was that?" She asks them.

"Harper," Octavia tells her.

"And why were they bullying Harper?"

"Do you remember how in third grade we found out that Monty had cancer?" Jasper asks.

"Yes I remember, Octavia wouldn't leave me alone until I went in and donated bone marrow." She says, gesturing for him to continue.

"Well, in the children's ward I was roomed with a girl named Harper. She had leukemia too. She was the only friend that I had in that hell-hole. The place was like a prison, but we helped each other through it. She was cured a little while after I was." Monty says trying to make his point clear through a busted lip.

"Okay, but sweetie, I don't understand what this has to do with you three getting into a fight." She tells him gently.

"Well, Clarke," Octavia starts, "Harper still has some health problems, because she was sick for so long, she still has a pretty weak immune system. So her parents still make her take medication."

"And at lunch today that one kid, Murphy and his posse took her medication, and when she tried to get it back they dumped her lunch on her head. Octavia straight up punched him." Jasper was saying. Upon hearing this Clarke discreetly fist-bumps Octavia under the desk with a whispered "what!", and Octavia does her best to refrain from smiling.

"Then his girlfriend Roma punched her and Jasper punched Murphy, and I got one of his friends. Then Harper hit Roma, and it all was just one big mess! We really didn't want to hurt anyone, but they've been treating her this way since seventh grade, and she used to fight back but she just gave up, and I-" Monty rattles on, and on, until Clarke cut him off.

"Monty you're rambling," Monty shuts up and allows Clarke to address their principle.

"Mr. Jaha, have Harpers parents come to pick her up yet?" She asks him.

"No, her parents are out of town, she's on her own for the next week and a half." He tells her. She stays quiet for a minute before she can figure out what she can say, he continues. "And no, she doesn't have any extended family."

"So she's still out there?" Clarke asks him, he nods and she walks over to the door and out into the main office. "Harper?" she calls out to the room as a whole.

"Yes?" Clarke turns to see a pretty girl covered in what looked like ranch, applesauce, and blood.

"Would you come in here for a minute?" Clarke tries to give her a reassuring nod as she stands up and walks past her into the office.

"Ms. Griffin, what do you think you're doing?" Jaha asks her, leaning forward in his chair. He tenses when he realizes that Clarke is choosing to ignore him.

"And where are Jasper and Monty's parents?" She asks him, taking a seat next to Harper and laying a hand on her arm when she sees that she's shaking.

"They couldn't leave work, as you know, they are very busy people." He tells her stiffly.

"And what will their punishments be?" She inquires, watching as the principle gets a weird glint in his eyes.

"They will each receive a week of suspension, and when they come back another weeks worth of detentions." He sits up straight as if he's proud of his punishment. And when the kids burst out in protest, the glint in his eyes gets even brighter. Clarke motions for the kids to be quiet, and turns to glare at the principle. She tries to hide her smug smirk when she sees him flinch.

"Well. Mr. Jaha, I personally think that that's a little extreme, don't you? Especially for the first day of school?" Clarke asks him, her tone carrying a little heat to it. All it does is cause the principle to explode.

"I will not tolerate any kind of rule breaking in my school, Ms. Griffin! And these kids will take whatever punishment I deem worthy! Do you understand me?" He yells at her. She stands up when the kids shrink back.

"No. I don't understand you. And I think that the punishments that I have in mind are a little more agreeable." She calmly tells him, placing her hands on his desk and leaning forward a little.

"Oh, yeah? And what's that?" He asks her, still trying to act smug.

"As you very well know, Mr. Jaha, I have quite a few connections. You know our governor right? The youngest governor that Virginia has ever had?" She asks him, waiting for him to confirm that, yes, he knows her.

"Well, Lexa and I are very close friends, and I think that Harper and Octavia, should go spend the rest of their day with her. They'll run errands for her, and knowing Lexa, those errands won't be very easy, or entertaining. The boys can spend the day with another friend of mine, he's a cop. He can show them what'll happen to them if they continue on this dark path to becoming criminals. Now, I know that you think that these punishments are a little soft, I can tell by the look on your face. But as I'm sure you know, Lexa is a hard-ass, the girls will be miserable, I can assure you. And my cop friend usually deals with really scary guys, so the boys will be scared out of their minds. How does that sound?" Clarke asks him. When she finishes she looks at the kids, all of which are staring at her with horror-struck expressions.

"That sounds like an awful punishment. These kids need to really suffer, so that they know that breaking the rules is not an option. And I be-" He says, trying to over power Clarke in their little struggle for dominance when a new voice interrupts him.

"Sorry I'm late Clarke, traffic was awful." Wells Jaha says as he walks into the room. Clarke almost laughs when she sees the look on Jaha's face.

"Wells? What are you doing here?" he asks his son. Wells just smiles at the man he practically disowned a few years ago.

"Oh, I'm representing these kids." Wells tells him.

"Why? They're just kids!" He tries to reason with Wells.

"Exactly, they're just kids. And I'm _here_ to make sure that these _kids_ are treated fairly. I talked to Clarke earlier and the two of us came up with a fair punishment for these kids." His father blinks at him stunned.

"This is ridiculous, this is high school not court. They don't need a lawyer, especially not one of the best lawyers in Virginia."

"Hey! We resent that remark!" Jasper says.

"You know what Mr. Jaha? I believe that these kids deserve the best. So, I think that I'm going to take the kids and take them to their assigned punishments… lovely to see you as always Mr. Jaha. Wells? Let's go!" Clarke says, shuffling the kids out of the door.

"Clarke-"

"I don't want to hear it Jasper! I don't want to hear any of your excuses! Just be quiet, and head to the car." She tells the kids sternly, elbowing Wells in the side when he starts to snicker. "Shh! We're trying to keep up appearances here!" she whispers to him.

As soon as they get onto the grassy lawn outside, Octavia is tackling her to the ground in a hug. Wells stands there laughing as the other three kids stand there staring, still confused. Octavia gets off of Clarke and when she sees that Wells is still laughing, she tackles him to the ground in a hug. And Clarke watches as she tries to climb to her feet.

"Ms. Griffin?" Harper starts. "What's going on?"

"Clarke and Uncle Wells here just played our principle, Harper." Octavia tells her as she climbs off of Wells and leaves him laying there.

When the boys hear that, Clarke finds herself on the ground again, struggling under the weight of to super scrawny teenage boys.

"Guys! Get off! I have to get you to the police station!" She tells them and watches as they scramble off of her.

"You were serious about that?" They ask her. They both look like they want to cry, and when Octavia sees this she bursts out laughing.

"Oh, calm down! She's leaving you guys with Uncle Miller. Once he hears what you guys did he'll probably buy you donuts. He loves the whole police officers always eat donuts stereotype." She tells them.

"So are we still going to the governor's office?" Harper asks Octavia worriedly.

"Don't worry, Aunt Lexa is super chill, if you look past the hard exterior," she tells her, but all she does is succeed in making Harper even more confused.

"How many Aunt's and Uncles do you have?" She asks Octavia.

"Seven," she tells Harper. "They're not all related to Clarke though. They're all just really close friends, and they came around enough times when my sister and I were growing up that they all just became our Aunts and Uncles."

"So how did your mom get us out of that, exactly?" She asks.

"Well first," Monty starts, waiting for Jasper to finish.

"Clarke's a badass." He says.

"Not to mention, she has a habit of making very powerful friends." Wells tells her.

"I don't mean too!" Clarke exclaims, clearly offended.

"I'm just saying! It's a little ridiculous that you're friends with the mayor, the governor, the city's best mechanic and engineer, two cops, and the best lawyer in the state." He says causing Clarke to grumble.

"Well someone's full of themselves." She says, wiping off her pants as she walks to the car. "Get in." She tells the kids who were following her.

"Bye kiddo," Wells gives Octavia a hug before she jumps into the car. "I'll see you on Saturday Clarke."

"See you on Saturday," she tells him. "Y'all are lucky that Raven stopped by early to pick up Aurora and that my shift doesn't start for another hour."

"Thanks for helping us Ms. Griffin." Harper thanks her shyly.

"Oh, sweetie, don't worry about it, it was fun. And please, call me Clarke. I want all of you to know, that even though I don't advocate violence, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Clarke." The boys chorus.

"You're welcome." She tells them. "And Harper, if you want to, you can stay with us until your parents get back. You don't have to decide now, but if you choose to stay, just tell Raven where you live so you can stop by and grab your stuff on the way over when she brings O home. Is that okay?"

"Yes, thank you Clarke, I'll think about it." She tells her.

"Anytime, sweetie, anytime. It's fun to act like a teenager again." She tells them as she pulls out of the school parking lot.

 **Bellamy**

"Okay, yeah, we're still at the station." He hears Miller say. There's a little silence before he hears him talk again. "Hey, I'm not going to get into trouble. My dad's the sergeant, he's not gonna get mad at me. Plus, my partner and I are having a really slow day. They'll be fine… okay… see you soon."

"Who was that?" Bellamy asks him.

"That was a friend of mine. She's bringing two kids over to go on a ride along with us. It was this or suspension from school. They're friends of her kid, so she thought that this would be a nice option." Miller spins in his desk chair to face him.

"And you said yes?" Bellamy asks him incredulously.

"Um yeah, I did. She's a really good friend of mine." He tells Bellamy as though he's stupid.

"Whatever, I'm going to go get some coffee." Bellamy stands up and walks away. He stays in the little area for as long as he can before he heads back.

When he gets there he sees two kids tackling Miller in a hug. He recognizes the two of them. The one with goggles was with Octavia that morning which means that the other kid is that Asian kid.

"Jasper," he gestures to the kid with goggles, "Monty," he gestures to the Asian kid, "I'd like you to meet my partner, Officer Blake." Miller introduces them to him when he finally approaches.

"Hey! Our friends' last name is Blake! She's great, and her mom is really cool too. Bit of an unintentional badass, but oh well." The Japer kid tells him.

"Who's her mom?" Bellamy asks them.

"Well, her biological mom died when she was six. Her dick of a brother left when she was nine, and three months later her mom adopted her." Monty tells him, completely unaware of the fact that Bellamy flinched when he inadvertently called him a dick.

"And who's her mom now?" Bellamy asks them.

"You wouldn't know her, her name's Clarke Griffin though." Jasper tells him.

"Okay that's enough talking, let's get going." Miller herds the two boys towards the door and Bellamy follows trying his best not to throw up.

"Okay, man well I've gotta go, I'm picking up dinner for the kids tonight and their aunt just called and told me that they were bringing one more. So I'll see you tomorrow my friend." Miller's out the door before Bellamy even has a chance to respond.

Bellamy had remained silent throughout the tour, the whole time he was debating on whether or not he should approach Clarke and the girls tonight.

As he pulled up across from their building he decided that he was done hiding from them. He wanted to have his family back.

He slipped past the doorman after seeing which floor the Griffin apartment was on, and slipped into the stairwell, walking up to the sixth floor.

He got there in time to see Miller step off of the elevator with two boxes of pizza in his hands and walking over to an apartment door and knocking. When the door was opened he heard a chorus of "Uncle Milly's". And he watched as Octavia and his daughter flew out of the apartment to embrace his partner in a hug.

"And how are my little munchkins?" his partner asks them.

"O, got into a fight today!" he hears the little girl say.

"I know Rory, trust me, her friends got to spend a day at work with me for doing the same thing. What did you do with Lexa O?" He asks Bellamy's sister.

"Don't tell Clarke, but she took me and Harper out instead of having us be her little gophers." She tells Miller happily.

"You know, your mom probably already knows right?" He hears another voice ask from inside the apartment.

"Mama, knows everyfing, Aunt Raven." He hears the little girl, Rory say.

"I know sweetie, let's get inside and eat before the pizza gets cold." She ushers everyone inside and gives Miller a side hug before she closes the door.

Bellamy just stays there in the stairwell scared of what'll happen when he knocks on that door. He knows that he has to do it now, or he'll never do it, but he's terrified. And he's pissed. His own partner is taking his place in _his_ family. With that thought anger consumes him and his fear leaves his body entirely.

He marches right up to the door and pounds on the metal.

When the door opens he can feel his heart leap into his throat.

It's his sister, laughing at something that she had just heard. And he's lost in her, standing in front of him. He stares at her and she stares back until they hear Ravens voice pierce the silence.

" _What the fuck are you doing here?"_

 **And that's Chapter Three! I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update!**

 **~S**


	4. Chapter 4

**First I want to say that this post is for CherriDoll. Sorry this wasn't here in time for your bad day, but I just couldn't figure out how to write this chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bellamy**

"Raven, just let me explain." Bellamy tried. He backed away slightly when he saw the brunette charge. But before she could get there he was already stumbling back clutching his jaw. He looked up and saw Miller grabbing Octavia's hand and examining it. Without warning the sight of his partner comforting his sister is blocked by a very angry Raven Reyes.

"You don't get to explain Bellamy. You don't get to do anything but march that cowardly ass of yours out of this fucking state and never come back." She growls at him, pulling him up by his collar. Before she can punch him a tiny voice calls out to Raven from inside the apartment.

"That's three dollars in the swear jar Aunt Birdie!" Aurora calls.

"I am not going anywhere Reyes. I want to be with my family." He looks at Octavia, "Look how big you are." He tells her. He straightens his back trying to stand taller. At this Octavia tries her best to attack her estranged brother again. And she would have if it weren't for Miller holding her back.

"Last time I checked Bellamy, we weren't your family. 'Cause I'm pretty sure family doesn't abandon each other. You stick it out. Even through the hard stuff. You don't get to come back here just because everyone's happy and life is finally good Bellamy. You don't _get_ to do that; you can't just skip to the good parts of life. You don't get to be here now that we're all happy." Octavia exclaimed, Miller still holding her back.

"I can't stand it anymore O! I-" he starts only to have her cut him off.

"No! You don't get to call me that anymore! You lost that right when you left." She practically growls at him, but he just continues.

"I can't stand watching you replace mom and me. You replaced me with this asshole." He gestures to Miller who is now trying to hold both Raven and Octavia back. "And you replaced Mom with Clarke," he tells her.

"Yeah, Bellamy, because visiting mom's grave _with_ Clarke, once a month is replacing her. You're such a prick!" She yells at him.

"That's a dollar O!" Aurora calls with a giggle.

"Not now Rory!" Miller calls over his shoulder. They all hear a loud fart noise and an even louder giggle.

"Okie dokie arti-chokie!" she calls back to him.

"Bellamy, I can smell the alcohol from here. You need to leave, and sleep this off." Miller tries to reason with him, but Bellamy just shakes his head.

"So, how'd Clarke rope you into this Miller?" Bellamy asks him. "Is she sleeping with you? 'Cause that's the only reason I can think of. How does it feel now knowing that you've had my leftovers? Huh?"

And just like that, it isn't Raven and Octavia who need to be held back. Before they can even attempt to stop him he pounces on Bellamy. He shoves him against the wall and strikes him in the gut. As he's doubled over Miller leans down to whisper in his ear. "You want to know how "Clarke roped me into this"? She went into labor at home. I was one of the first responders and I delivered her amazing daughter who is sitting just inside without a single clue as to what's happening out here. And Bellamy, because you're drunk I'm not going to kick your fucking ass. But if you ever pull something like this again and I hear about it, you are a dead man. Do you understand? Dead. Now get the fuck out of here."

He let's go of Bellamy, allowing him to just slide to the floor. And Bellamy watches as he ushers Octavia, who is crying in Raven's arms, and Raven back inside. He sits there and wonders when his life had started to completely spiral out of control. He had been fine when he got to Richmond. He had been fine when he first saw Clarke, Octavia, and his daughter. He had been fine this morning when he had seen Octavia walk up the steps to her first day of high-school. But he wasn't fine when he heard one of Octavia's friends talk about how Clarke had adopted her… it was after that that he started spiraling. Instead of going home for a nap after work today he went to the bar and he drank. And drank. And drank.

And when he saw Miller walk into the building he just lost it. And the idea of what's going to happen now terrifies him.

They'll tell Clarke what happened and when that happens he just knows that he'll never get to meet his daughter. He had already damaged things so irreparably before, how was he supposed to fix it now. Bellamy sat there for what felt like hours trying not to cry. What he thought to be hours had only been a couple of minutes, but that didn't make any difference to him. He was still trying not to cry.

As Bellamy walked to his car he tried to come to terms with the fact that he had just screwed his life up even further. And as hard as he tried he realized that he couldn't blame Clarke for what happened. When he left it was easy to blame her and say that she had forced his hand in some sort of twisted way; she _had_ known that he had never wanted kids. His little sister was way more than enough. But now, now that he had just messed everything up and Clarke was nowhere to be seen he was struggling with the fact that she wasn't the one who single-handedly destroyed his life. He was.

He had been so determined to find a way to fix things this past week, but after this he knows that it's going to be highly improbable. He wants to fix this. God, does he want to fix this. He's still going to try, but he's terrified that now, it'll never happen, and he'll never get to meet his daughter. Or find out what kind of woman Octavia is turning into. Knowing now that she's been raised by Clarke he can safely say that she is probably going to be an amazing young woman.

And right now it's killing him knowing that he wasn't there when she was growing into this bright young girl. And it hurts him even more knowing that he might not be there when she gets her first boyfriend, goes to prom, goes to college, gets married, any of it! And it's the thought of him not witnessing all of that that makes him want to try harder. And he will.

He will fix this.

No matter what.

* * *

 **Octavia**

"I swear to god if I ever see that man again I'm going to fucking kill him," Raven raged as she paced in the kitchen, across from Miller and Octavia.

"How many is that Harper?" they hear Aurora ask her new best friend.

"I believe that that's lucky number forty-seven, Aurora." They hear her "whisper" back.

"Forty-seven dollars, Aunt Birdie!" Aurora calls into the kitchen. Only to be ignored.

"Raven," Miller starts, "you need to calm down. You're not making anything better by reacting this way in front of the kids."

"I am not a kid." Octavia growls at him, but the two adults continue to ignore all that's around them. "You know what?" She says, "I'm going to go hang out with Harper and Aurora."

"Oh god. What's Clarke going to do when she finds out? She's going to freak!" Raven continues rambling as Octavia exits the kitchen.

She walks into the living room to find both girls sitting on the floor propped up against the couch watching T.V. She walks over and slides down next to Harper who looks at her with concern.

"What happened?" She asks Octavia softly, as though fearing that one word would shatter her.

Octavia tries but she finds that she can't hold any of it back anymore.

"That was my brother Bellamy," she whispers. "He's also Clarke's ex, and Rory's dad. But he left a little over five years ago after he found out that Clarke was pregnant. It was awful. For the longest time we tried to deny what we already knew. But over time reality kicked in; CPS found out that Bellamy had left and they were going to take me away, but Clarke refused to let that happen. She told me that she made a promise, and that we were family so she would never leave me."

* * *

 _"Oh, sweetie." Clarke murmured into her hair as she rocked her back and forth. "I know that it's hard right now. I have now idea what I would do if I lost my mom too, but you know what?" She asks softly._

" _What?" Octavia whimpers, causing Clarke to tighten her grip._

" _I wouldn't have any family lest. But you? You're lucky. Because you have Bell. You still have family and it may be hard to admit it, but right now that is the most important thing that you can have." Clarke whispers to her._

" _I have you too though right?" Octavia asks, pulling back to look Clarke in the eye._

" _Sweetie, we don't know if your brother and I will even stay together for that long of a time. He might have a new girlfriend by the end of the week for all we know." Clarke tells her gently._

" _But I lone you!" She tells Clarke urgently. "I can't lose you too! Please you have to stay! No matter what! Please!" She pleads._

" _Sweetie, I can try but I can't promise anyth-" she tells her._

" _Promise!" Octavia pleads again._

" _Okay," Clarke laughs, "I promise! No matter what!" She takes Octavia's outstretched pinky in her own and shakes it. Octavia throws her arms around Clarke's neck and whispers a soft "thank you" as she fell asleep, Clarke still rocking her fluently._

* * *

"I was seven when she made that promise. She had only been dating Bellamy for a little over a month, and she promised his seven year old sister that she wouldn't leave her no matter what. She's been a constant in my life for over seven years. That's more than half of my life! She kept her word; she's been here through everything. I haven't heard her complain once. She deserves to be so happy, but she hadn't been the same after Bellamy left. It took her a really long time to get over him. Aunt Lexa really helped with that, she showed Clarke that it was okay to love again.

"I am so scared that Bellamy showing up again is going to ruin her. She doesn't deserve that." she whispers in distress, as Harper puts her arm around her.

"I'm so sorry," she tells her quietly, looking over to see if Aurora was paying attention.

"Do you want to know how he left?" Octavia asks, not looking Harper in the eye.

"How?" was that soft reply.

"He told us he was going to go get some milk, and he never came back. For the first two weeks Clarke was so scared that something had happened to him, and then it had just become blatantly obvious. Bellamy had left. It crushed us. Clarke almost got an abortion she was so scared." Octavia tells her continuing to avoid eye contact.

"You know what I think Octavia?" Harper asks her, giving her a little nudge with her shoulder.

"What?" She sniffs back, watching as Harper hands a five dollar bill to Aurora.

"I think that your brother is a fucking dirty rotten piece of shit, that can't recognize a fucking amazing thing when he has it. And the fact that he chose to leave makes him a fucking dumb-ass." She tells her, pulling a really small smile from Octavia

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't actually cuss a lot?" She asks.

"Meh. It was fun to get off of my chest." Harper tells her. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Aurora and I were in the middle of watching Cars."

* * *

 **Hope you like! Please, please, please Review! It means oh so much! And the more you review the faster I will update, because reviews seem to stroke my creativity. Don't worry, if it seems a little distorted now, it will all come together soon. Title Drop was in this chapter! Did you catch it?**

 **~S**


End file.
